<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Platonic Valentine's Event 2021 by Shadowinflame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443716">Platonic Valentine's Event 2021</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowinflame/pseuds/Shadowinflame'>Shadowinflame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Family, Fluff, Fluffytale Sans (Undertale), Found Family, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans (Undertale), Other, Platonic Relationships, Spending Valentines Day with Friends, Uncorrupted Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), friends - Freeform, valentines day event</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowinflame/pseuds/Shadowinflame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My entries for the platonic Valentine's Event hosted by charawritestrash on Tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: With Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream and Nightmare spend the day away from the villagers and all the hurt, together</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean, you're not going to the village today?”, Nightmare asked confused.</p><p>“I mean that I'm not going to the village today”, Dream stubbornly repeated himself. “I'm spending this day with you.”</p><p>“But.. why?”</p><p>“Don't you.. want me to spend some time with you, Night?”</p><p>“No, no, I- I'd <em><b>love</b></em> to spend time with you. I always do! I.. I was just wondering <em>why</em>. Why you're not going like you always do. You're needed there, aren't you?”</p><p>Dream could lie and say he hadn't heard the sadness in his brother's voice as he mentioned he'd like to spend more time with him, but he knew he had been neglecting the other in favour of the villagers and their <strike>demands</strike> requests. But that was why he was here anyway.</p><p>“They don't need me today”, Dream said, giving Nightmare one of his <strike>rare</strike> sincere smiles. “They have some kind of.. a special day of sorts. A day they spend with their loved ones. So I decided to spend this day with you! Because I love you!”</p><p>“I don't think-” Nightmare started. <em>I don't think that's what they meant by it.</em> But he decided to drop it. He loved his brother too, like brothers do. And he didn't care what kind of love the villagers meant, he didn't care for the villagers or their special days but if them having some kind of weird day dedicated to love meant that he got to spend some time with his brother then he would appreciate that.</p><p>“You're right”, Nightmare sighed. “I love you too. So tell me, what is your plan for this special day?”</p><p>Nightmare could watch as Dream's whole face practically lit up at his answer.</p><p>“You'll see, you'll see!”, Dream giggled and grabbed Nightmare by the arm. “This way!”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare knew Dream meant for it to be a surprise, but he remembered the way they were walking from their earlier days, from constantly walking it almost every day during summer and often enough even during the other seasons.</p><p>He remembered every single tree along the way – or, the footpath once only earth and grass, trampled by small feet now overgrown, signs of time as nature took back what was always hers.</p><p>He remembered the old tree along the way, halved by a lightning strike during the worst thunderstorm the twins had ever witnessed. He knew where they were going.</p><p>But he would pretend not to, complaining when Dream put his hands over his eyes and guided him the last few steps through the thicket, act surprised when Dream took his hands away.</p><p> </p><p>“So, where are we?”, Dream asked once they stopped moving.</p><p>“Hmmm.. no idea”, Nightmare lied. He figured out how to be convincing long ago.</p><p>“Alright then”, Dream giggled. “I'll remove my hands now!”</p><p>And he did.</p><p>And there it was, the lake they played in so often. Clear water coming right out of a spring running over the stones of a tall mountain, it's path smoothed out by time. It was almost melancholic seeing it again.</p><p>Nightmare knew he was silent for too long the moment he heard Dream take a breath through his mouth.</p><p>“Night?”, he asked. “Are you.. are you okay?”</p><p>“I am”, Nightmare smiled at his brother. “It's just been so long or- it feel like it's been an eternity at least. But I'm glad. Glad to be back here, together with you.”</p><p>Dream nodded. “Me too.”</p><p>“It's a little too cold to take a bath in it though.”</p><p>“Hmmm”, Dream hummed in agreement. “But I wanted to come here again.”</p><p>“I see”, Nightmare hummed. “Yeah, me too.”</p><p>Nightmare leaned down and opened his shoes. “We may not be able to swim in it like we did”, he started, setting his shoes aside and sitting down on the edge of the lake, “But we can sit here for a while, just putting our feet in.”</p><p>Dream was out of his shoes before Nightmare even finished the sentence and sat down next to him. He flinched slightly the moment his toes hit the water but then he giggled, leaning his head against Nightmare's shoulder.</p><p>“Still as cold as I remember.”</p><p>“I missed this.”</p><p> </p><p>And they sat there for a long time, their hands slowly finding their ways to each other, heads together while they talked or hummed old tunes.</p><p>They pulled their feet out of the lake again before they got completely cold, made their way back before it got dark and spend the rest of the evening cuddled close together letting the other's warmth and soft breaths guide them into dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 3: Platonic Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ryse helps Nichts figure some things out</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ryse and Nichts are the Nightmare and Cross of my AU Balanceverse about which you can find some information on my Tumblr<br/><a href="https://theblackbutterfly02.tumblr.com/post/632409908450590720/meet-dite-and-ryse">here</a> (pre-incident Dite and Ryse)<br/><a href="https://theblackbutterfly02.tumblr.com/post/632480960256065536/dite-and-ryse-part-2">here</a> (post incident) and<br/><a href="https://theblackbutterfly02.tumblr.com/post/634409289294987264/might-as-well-xd-presenting-you-the-rest-of-the">here</a> Nichts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shouldn't you be inside?", Ryse asked stepping out onto the balcony. It was still new to him having a roof over the head for the first time.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be with Dite?", Nichts asked in return, turning around to face the winged guardian.</p><p>"He's making breakfast with the others", Ryse shook his head. "He's in good hands with them. But that's not of the matter. It's still rather cold out here."</p><p>"That's not- Ryse do you know what day it is?"</p><p>"It's not like we're keeping track of ti-"</p><p>"You're evading the question, Ryse."</p><p>"I don't know why you are bringing this up right now", Ryse complained, leaning against the handrail of the balcony to look at the forest.</p><p>"Valentines day, Ryse! You're supposed to spend it showering your love in kisses and presents and-"</p><p>"We never..", Ryse sighed and his wings twitched slightly. "These kind of.. special days, we didn't have them when it was just the two of us. We didn't need them because we were always together and every day was special. The villagers- they first introduced us to this.. concept."</p><p>Nichts knew not to push further when the guardians mentioned the villagers. No good memories lay within their past after they came.</p><p>"I'm sorry I brought it up", nie said instead.</p><p>"It was me who brought it up in the end", Ryse reassured niem. "After that, with all of you.. we were always on the move and never bothered for any kinds of celebrations. I'm not sure.. how we should proceed now that we.. have a place to stay. I know near to nothing about.. what would be celebrated or not."</p><p>Though the guardian always tried to hide his emotions Nichts noticed his wings drop a little in position and his voice change just the slightest bit. Sometimes Ryse was really bothered by how little he knew about common things like this. Though it wasn't his fault, has never been, would never be. The past had not been nice to him and Dite.</p><p>"Well, Valentines day is a day you spend with the person or people you love. In the end, you and Dite are the only couple out of our group, so I think it's for you to decide."</p><p>"I don't-", Ryse stopped himself, thinking about how to phrase what he wanted to say. "This is not a decision for me alone", he said, his hand searching for Nichts'. Once he found it he wrapped his own around it. "Love doesn't necessarily have to be romantic now, does it? I know you said you would never get into a relationship, but”, he paused for a moment, looking Nichts into the eyes, squeezing nihil hand a little, “You love us too, don't you?”</p><p>Nichts thought nihil soul stopped for a moment and tears welled up in nihil eyes. “I never.. never even thought about it like this.”</p><p>Nie was able to love! The realization caused nihil tears to spill and nie quickly rubbed them away with a sleeve. “You're right”, Nichts laughed. “I love you! All of you!” Nie grabbed Ryse by the sleeve and dragged him down to where the others had finished making breakfast.</p><p>“Let's celebrate Valentines Day!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 4: Making cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What if Ink got the twins before everything went down <s>(or did he?)</s></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hehehe”, Dream laughed as he accidentally catapulted a spoonful of cookie dough right into Nightmare's face. “Sorry”, he said, but he couldn't stop laughing and Horror took the bowl out of the small twin's hand - just to be safe. “You look ridiculous like this Nighty!”</p><p>Nightmare just smiled and removed the dough from his face using a finger, then proceeded to put said finger into his mouth.</p><p>“Tastes good!”, he smiled at his brother. “Uncle Blue and Horror's cookie's really are the best!”</p><p>Horror blushed a little while Blue just patted the heads of both little skeletons. “Thanks for the compliment Night.”</p><p>None of them knew where the twins came from, Ink just showed up with the two one day, drenched from head to toe and completely perturbed. He didn't explain a thing, just said they needed a place to stay. He and Horror had one look at them and immediately adopted them.</p><p>Blue couldn't help the feeling the artist was hiding something from him, couldn't ignore the thought of having forgotten something important.</p><p>But that wasn't what he wanted to focus on right now seeing as there were more important things at the moment. Like making heart-shaped cookies for their little family on Valentines Day.</p><p>“The dough is finished”, Blue heard Horror say and both the twins were at the table in seconds.</p><p>“You're putting it in the hearts now!”, Nightmare said excitedly.</p><p>“Oh, let us watch, let us watch!”, Dream shouted, looking over at Horror who still held the bowl and a spoon.</p><p>Horror just smiled and told them: “Okay, now watch carefully.”</p><p>The twins nodded and never took their eyes off the Horrortale skeleton's hands while he put some of the dough into every one of the small heart-shaped baking forms until no dough remained.</p><p>“Almost done now!”, Horror said and took the baking tray.</p><p>“Now, take a step back you two, it's gonna get hot for a second”, Blue explained, then opened the oven for Horror after the twins were far enough away.</p><p>“It will take a while for them to finish baking now”, Horror said with a smile. Before he could say any more he had to stop Dream from touching the hot oven, lifting him up onto his arm so he could look from a safe distance. “Now now, young man, you shouldn't get close to the oven while it's hot. Why don't we do something else while we wait for the cookies to finish?”</p><p>“The sun is shining outside”, Blue suggested. “See, even the sky is smiling upon this day, why don't we go out for a while?”</p><p>“Yes! Let's play outside!”, Dream chanted hugging Horror in excitement.</p><p>“Hehe, yes, let's go out”, Nightmare smiled, nodding in agreement.</p><p>Blue giggled at the reaction of the two, then took Nightmare by the hand and they all walked outside to play.</p><p> </p><p>Later that day, after the cookies got out of the oven and cooled down a little the four of them enjoyed the chocolaty goods they made together with a nice cup of hot cocoa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 5: With Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inw which Red is part of the Star Idiots</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ink was dazzled as a snowball hit Broomie off right his back while on the other side Dream was laughing hard, pointing at the lost paintbrush while declaring his victory to Red who kneeled in the snow next to him.</p><p>At least until a snowball that was obviously aimed at Dream took a sharp turn and hit the poor skeleton's hood off his head, followed by a slightly larger one that hit its actual target this time, causing Dream to collapse backwards into the snow.</p><p>“Nice one, Blue!”, Ink gave the other a thumbs up while he collected his brush to put back on his back. “We aren't loosing this battle!”</p><p>“Oh, we aren't just going to give in either!”, Dream giggled after he got back up with some help from Red. “This fight is far from over!”</p><p>“Actually”, Red started, patting some snow off of Dream's cape, “we should go in. Ink's already turning a new shade of pale and your clothes are basically frozen through, Dream.”</p><p>Blue nodded. “I'm pretty cold as well”, he said. “We've been out here for quite some time already and even though I enjoy the snow as much as you all do, we shouldn't test our luck of not getting ill out here.”</p><p>Dream and Ink stared each other down for a good minute until they both shrugged.</p><p>“Okay, fine”, Ink accepted.</p><p>“I'm calling a re-match tomorrow!”, Dream laughed. “Though, I probably should change my clothes once we're back in.”</p><p>“I think we should all get into something warm and comfy”, Blue stated.</p><p>And just like that they all went through a portal of ink.</p><p>Back in the doodlesphere everyone first went to their own rooms to get into some warm sweaters and long pants before they gathered around the heater in the living room.</p><p>“Wh-where's Red?”, Dream asked, finally noticing the effects of the cold, shivering under his blanket.</p><p>“Hmm, haven't seen him on my way”, Ink shrugged, handing the quivering skeleton another blanket.</p><p>“Me nei-.. ther”, Blue said, though he stopped midway as he saw the skeleton in question walk into the living room, a tray in hand with four steaming mugs of-</p><p>“Hot cocoa!”, Ink squealed excited.</p><p>“Good idea, Red”, Blue smiled, gesturing to Dream. “Our appletree boy here was just about to turn into an icicle.”</p><p>“I expected as much”, Red smiled as he set the tray down on the table. “Now, let's warm up for a bit, shall we?”</p><p>Dream just nodded, holding the mug Red gave him close while the others gave words of agreement.</p><p>They didn't have to go to fancy restaurants on Valentines Day. Not as long as they had each other.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 7: At a cat café</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream just wanted his coffee black, is that too much to ask?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello, welcome to-”, Ccino started greeting the new customer like usual before he turned around to check who it was. “Oh Dream, haven't seen you in a while! Where's the rest of the group?”</p><p>“Off with their Valentines”, Dream mumbled while sitting down on his usual table, completely ignoring the cat that purred and rubbed against his leg. “I'll have my coffee black.”</p><p>“I'll get it done right away”, Ccino nodded and went off to the back to finish Dream's order.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Cci..no”, Dream started as the young barista placed his coffee down on the table. “I.. didn't order cookies...”</p><p>“I know you didn't”, Ccino said softly while he sat down opposite of Dream, “but you never order your coffee black”, he shoved a small package of sugar across the table and placed some milk next to it, “and you usually take the first chance you get to pat a cat so there's clearly something bothering you. It's part of my job to make my customers feel good, you know? You can talk to me, not from customer to barista, but from friend to friend if you'd like.”</p><p>Dream hesitantly took a cookie and dipped it into his hot coffee, taking a bite before he decided to talk, silent, almost inaudible. “Everything.. changed. They have partners now, someone to spend this day with. And.. I should be happy for them, I am, really! But.. everything just..”</p><p>“Comes crashing down once you're off the job and alone, with time to think, huh?”, Ccino finished for the guardian and Dream just nodded in agreement.</p><p>“I used to spend this day with my brother, you know, before.. all of this.” Dream opened the pack of sugar with shaking hands, pouring it into his coffee to distract himself.</p><p>“You miss him a lot, don't you?”, Ccino asked.</p><p>“I don't want- I don't want to fight him every day. I want to spend this day with him again, just like we used to. Going to the lake, our feet in the water...”</p><p>“Those times aren't lost, Dream”, Ccino assured the guardian, taking Dream's hands into his.</p><p>“How can you be so sure?”</p><p>“They will come back with time. Your brother isn't lost, I'm sure he hasn't forgotten these moments. He may just be remembering them just like you do right now.”</p><p>Dream chuckled sadly as a tear escaped his eye. “I sure hope you're right.”</p><p>“For now, you should drink your coffee before it gets cold, everything else can wait until you feel better. Use this free day to focus on your own well-being instead of others' for once.”</p><p>“Yes, maybe I really should”, Dream smiled and took a sip from his drink.</p><p>“You can stay as long as you'd like”, Ccino said while getting up from his chair, taking the next cat that walked by and placed it on Dream's lap before he went back to get to some other customers.</p><p>“Thanks, Ccino”, Dream whispered while finally giving a cat some attention. He could get back to his brother later.</p><p>And just maybe Ccino was actually right.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>